Mistletoe
by The Create Card
Summary: Christmas is coming soon and Kari is about to see her worst nightmare: Davis carrying...


Author's Note: Christmas isn't quite here yet, but this idea struck me just a little while ago. Sounds great and if it gets a great reception, then I might add an extra chapter around the holidays. I hope you all like it.

  


Summary: Christmastime is coming! And Davis is going to make sure it's a Christmas he and Kari never forget. That's bad news for Kari.

  


Key:

_~* Thoughts *~_ = Thoughts

  


**Mistletoe**

  


The snow was falling down on Odaiba. There were only a few weeks before Christmas and twelve-year-old Kari Kamiya couldn't be happier. She couldn't wait for Christmas to be here. For one thing, she couldn't wait to see the reactions from her friends after they open their presents. She also knew that on Christmas Day, she'd get a visit from her old friend, Gatomon, who would come for a visit from the Digital World. And also…she was going away on vacation. Her family and TK's family were both going out to a cottage in the mountains. The only ones who were more excited were her brother, Tai, and TK's brother, Matt.

Yes, Christmas would be wonderful this year. Kari continued to think about it as she sat on one of the park's benches. But then, she looked out into the distance.

_~* Oh, no… *~_

Someone familiar was coming into view…and when Kari saw what he had…

_~* OH NO! Even HE wouldn't go THAT far! *~_

Kari recognized her friend, Davis Motomiya. And while he was a good friend, Kari also knew he had a huge crush on her. The feeling wasn't mutual to say the least, especially since Davis tended to be a little…arrogant and pigheaded at times. But Davis was willing to try ANYTHING to get something out of Kari. And never was it more evident than at that moment…because Kari saw what he had…

_~* Maybe I can lose him! *~_

Kari pretended she didn't see Davis and got to her feet. She started walking away…fast!

Because on Davis Motomiya's head…was…

  


~--------------------~

  


Davis Motomiya couldn't believe his luck. He had taken so long to set this up and as soon as he found Kari, she was just getting up.

_~* Maybe I got here a little late. Maybe she didn't see me. Maybe I can catch up to her. *~_

Never did Davis want to see Kari more than at that moment. It took him weeks to come up with this crazy scheme, but it was a great one. One day, Davis grabbed an old coat hanger out of his messy room. He bent the coat hanger until he had one end wrapped around the top of his goggles, and the other end hanging in front of him…bent in the shape of a hook that could hold a certain something up. That certain something…

…was a mistletoe.

Davis knew that if he ever reached Kari and got in front of her, they'd both be standing under the mistletoe. And that's when Davis knew he'd get what he's been yearning for. He'd get a kiss from Kari.

_~* Maybe she's gone home. I know! I'll find her THERE! *~_

With a fresh idea in his head, Davis ran down the other side of the road, hoping to take a shortcut. He would hopefully get to Kari's house before she did.

  


~--------------------~

  


Davis finally arrived at Kari's porch. He was extra careful since he usually found himself falling into Kari's rosebush. He stood there silently as the wind blew on the mistletoe above him, almost blowing it off. Davis moaned softly. The last thing he wanted was for the wind to blow his mistletoe away.

Davis was shivering from the extreme cold and there was no sign of Kari anywhere. He had no idea what could be taking her so long, but just then…Kari's door flew open.

"Davis?"

Davis nearly turned white and it wasn't from the snow. Like most of his plans, Davis didn't think this out completely. He turned around and saw…Kari's big brother.

"Hey, Tai! How's it going?"

Tai looked at Davis strangely. "What's that on your head?"

Davis gulped. "Oh, this? Um…new fashion statement. You like it? I came to…show it to you."

"Why would you show me that?" Tai asked skeptically.

"Because you're my idol, Tai!" Davis grinned sheepishly. "Who else would I show this to? This is one of the best fashion statements I've ever made…next to wearing your goggles."

"I guess it DOES look pretty neat," Tai admitted. "I wonder what Sora would think of that?"

Davis decided to take this opportunity to step out. "Well…nice seeing you. Say hi to Kari for me."

Tai was looking up. He couldn't help but notice they were both under the mistletoe, so by Christmas tradition…Tai gave Davis a peck on the cheek. Both Tai and Davis retched. While Tai was Davis' idol, he wasn't cool with him KISSING him.

Tai coughed. "Sometimes I just HATE Christmas tradition!"

Davis was thinking the same thing, so he took a few steps back to make sure the mistletoe wasn't under him and Tai anymore. Unfortunately…he fell back and fell…

…into Kari's rosebush.

"YEEEEOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

Davis quickly dove out of the rosebush and ran down the street while picking thorns out of his butt. Luckily, Kari wasn't there to see him embarrass himself. Somehow, he had the feeling he'd find Kari somewhere else.

  


~--------------------~

  


Davis knocked on the door to a certain friend's house. The door flew open and there stood his friend, fourteen-year-old Yolei Inoue. And she didn't look very happy.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm busy."

"Oh, this won't take long, Yolei. I just…"

"WHAT on earth are you wearing on your head?!"

Davis looked up. "Oh, you mean this? This is just something I made myself. It's the best idea I ever had…and I've had some great ideas. Anyway, I won't take long. I just need to know if you've seen Kari."

Yolei shook her head. "Oy vey! How did I KNOW this would somehow involve Kari? Only YOU would be this twisted, Davis. You're such a lunatic!"

"Do you know where she is, or not?" Davis asked again.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this," Yolei sighed. "She was supposed to meet TK at the new coffee house for a hot chocolate later."

Davis' face brightened. He had a lead. "Thanks, Yolei!"

Yolei didn't say anything. Instead, she reached over and gave Davis a kiss on the lips. Both of them blushed…then retched.

"What'd you do THAT for?!" Davis demanded.

"It's the mistletoe, bonehead!" Yolei snapped. "It's tradition!" She coughed some more. "Oh jeez, sometimes I hate Christmas tradition! It's gonna take months to get that taste out of my mouth."

Davis frowned. "Hey…I'm not THAT bad, am I?"

Yolei growled. "Just go away and don't come back until that stupid thing's off your head!!"

With that, Yolei slammed her front door in Davis' face. And of course, since this is Davis and he has the worst luck in the world, a pile of snow fell off Yolei's roof and landed on top of Davis. The goggle boy was completely buried…with the exception of his mistletoe.

Davis stuck his head out of the snow. "Well you aren't such a hot kisser yourself."

Davis got out of the snow. Thanks to Yolei, he knew where to get the kiss he was REALLY aching for. So Davis ran down the street and headed for the coffee house.

  


~--------------------~

  


After a long walk (since he got tired of running after a few minutes), Davis finally reached the coffee house that was built a few months ago. He looked around for Kari, but didn't see her anywhere. But someone else found HIM.

"Davis? Is that you?"

Davis peered over towards a nearby table and saw TK Takaishi. He was in a huge coat, but of course had his ever-present hat on his head. But it was nothing like what Davis was wearing on his head and TK couldn't help but stare.

Davis casually made his way over to his friend. "Hey, TE! You waiting for someone?"

TK blinked. He couldn't take his eyes off what Davis had on his head. "Yeah…waiting for someone. Davis, what on earth are you wearing?"

The goggle boy looked up. "Oh, this? This is a mistletoe."

TK sighed. "I was afraid of that."

With those words, TK leaned over and gave Davis a kiss on the cheek. Both guys immediately retched and started coughing. Davis wiped his cheek uncontrollably.

"Yuck! Sometimes I hate Christmas tradition," TK moaned.

"This isn't fair!" Davis whined. "So far I've been kissed by Tai, Yolei, a mall Santa, a meter maid, a mailman, a homeless guy, and now YOU! WHERE'S KARI?!"

As if on cue, the coffee house's door flew open and there stood Kari. Davis had finally found his target. He quickly approached his target as he saw Kari trying to back out the door to no avail. She stumbled over herself and couldn't get the door open.

_~* That's cute! She's nervous! I must be bringing butterflies to her stomach or something. *~_

"Hey, Kari!"

Kari finally turned to face Davis. "Oh…hi Davis."

This was the moment Davis was waiting for. "So…I know the holidays are coming up. Notice anything…on my head?"

Kari looked up…and smiled. "What? A bent coat hanger?"

_~* Huh? *~_

Davis looked up…and felt his world come crashing down.

The mistletoe was gone.

"My mistletoe!" Davis cried. "Where is it?! It's GOOOOOOOONE!!!"

Kari giggled. "Davis, you weren't actually crazy enough to walk around town with a mistletoe hanging over your head, were you?"

Davis blinked. "Maybe. But now it's LOST! NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Kari grinned. "Better luck next time."

Davis couldn't believe this. His brilliant plan had blown up in his face. He got a kiss from just about everybody except the person he wanted it from the most. He felt defeated…unless…

_~* Hey! Maybe I can find ANOTHER mistletoe somewhere! I know Jun HAS to have another one lying around! *~_

With a newfound vigor, Davis ran out of the coffee shop and ran down the street. If it was the last thing he did, he'd find another mistletoe.

  


~--------------------~

  


Kari giggled when she saw how fast Davis ran out. It wasn't just that he ran out, but it looked like he had an idea. The gears in Davis' twisted little head appeared to be turning again. Kari didn't know why, but it made her laugh. But now that Davis was gone and she had dodged a bullet, she walked over to meet the one she came to meet. She walked over to TK.

"Are you telling me he came in here not knowing he lost his mistletoe?" Kari asked.

"Not exactly," TK answered. "He had it when he came in. But he just lost it."

"How could he just lose it?" Kari wondered.

She pondered that while TK got behind her.

"Maybe someone just picked it off his head."

Kari suddenly realized something. She looked above her…and saw a mistletoe. It was Davis' mistletoe…and TK was holding it above them. Kari turned around and saw TK smiling warmly.

TK blushed nervously. "Sometimes I LOVE Christmas tradition."

Kari blushed a crimson red…before giving TK a kiss on the lips. "Me, too."

TK looked like he had just melted. He blushed furiously and let out a huge smile.

Kari smiled, too. If there was ANYONE she was willing to give that kind of kiss to, it was TK.

Even though it was a few weeks away, Kari was already having a very Merry Christmas.

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? Ok, I begrudgingly turned this into a Takari (even though I still think she should be with Davis), but only because it worked SO well. I hope you all agree with me. So what did you think? Tell me by mailing me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review!


End file.
